1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a light fixture, and particularly to a light fixture which has a plurality of adjustable reflectors whereby the different reflectors may provide different paths of concentration of light from a single light tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,234 is directed to an electronic flash gun which has a number of reflectors. The reflectors are adjustable to provide plural paths of lumination.